


Magpie

by wookiekisses



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Freddy loves it, Improper use of a bobby hat, Jacob likes to think that guns are sexy props, Jacob's got a filthy mouth and a filthier mind, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, anon request fill, bottom!Jacob, mildly rough sex, nobody was harmed in the making of this PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookiekisses/pseuds/wookiekisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jacob steals Freddy's stuff and seduces him with it. Freddy doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magpie

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally 3,353 words of porn. Have fun.

Frederick slumped through the door of his flat, trying not to drag his feet as he went. His clothes were soaked completely through, the brim of his hat drooping with the weight of the rain water and his coat leaving little puddles on the floor. Sighing, Frederick hung his soaked coat up and moved to light the fireplace. Hopefully a fire would warm his aching body and dry his clothes. When the light spilled across the flat, he gasped and almost fell backwards. Jacob was sitting in the armchair by the window, a Cheshire grin plastered to his face and Frederick’s old bobby hat on his head. He was holding a pistol casually, almost carelessly, and Frederick gulped. 

“Jesus Jacob, you know I hate when you do that,” Freddy croaked, shivering despite the warmth spreading through the room. He flicked his rain soaked hair up out of his face and frowned at the Assassin, who just sat there staring at Frederick. 

“You know Freddy, you really shouldn’t leave your things laying about so carelessly,” he said, his voice a low growl in the dimly lit room. Frederick’s breath caught in his chest. 

“Yes, well, most people don’t break into someone’s flat with the sole purpose of wearing their old bobby hat,” Frederick replied, licking his lips absently. Jacob smirked at the motion, his scar tugging up gorgeously, and he rose from the chair with predatory grace. 

“Who says I’m here for the hat Sergeant Abberline?” Jacob murmured, grabbing Frederick’s tie and hauling him forward to tuck the cold muzzle of the gun under Frederick’s jaw. Frederick’s heart immediately started racing, fear and something else, something he didn’t quite want to address, mixing hotly in his blood. 

“Jacob put that down, are you insane?!” he hissed, trying not to move his jaw too much. He knew Jacob was skilled and would never actually shoot him, but there was s till a bloody gun pressed to his chin. He wasn’t taking any chances, and he grabbed Jacob’s wrist in one hand and fisted the other in his shirt. Jacob rolled his eyes and tossed the gun carelessly to the floor. Frederick winced immediately, waiting for a bang. 

“Do you really think I’d press a loaded gun to your throat?” Jacob whispered, dragging his gloved fingers up Frederick’s throat before planting his hand solidly at the back of Frederick’s head. Frederick let out a shaky breath and squared his jaw. 

“I’m a police officer you tit. Do you really think I want  _any_ weapons at my throat?” he growled. Jacob’s hazel eyes grew dark and he tugged a bit more on Frederick’s tie. 

“Yes, you  _are_ a police officer, aren’t you? I mean, I did find this lovely hat in your room. I think it rather suits me, don’t you?” 

Frederick looked at Jacob, all dark eyes, devilish lips, clothes marked with the insignia of the Assassin Brotherhood, and gulped. The clash between law and chaos, peace keeper and killer, was making his head spin. The image was so evocative of the contrast between Frederick’s past self and the Frederick of the present as well. 

The Frederick that had worn that hat with pride would never have agreed to work side by side with Assassins, would never have steered attention away from lawlessness, and certainly would have never taken a man to bed once, let alone the numerous times he and Jacob had lain together since that first breathless night three years ago. 

“It’s still mine,” Frederick murmured, and with that Jacob let out a snarl and hauled Frederick into him, slamming their lips together. Teeth clacked and a bit of iron flooded Frederick’s mouth. Kissing Jacob was like kissing something wild, teeth and tongue and blood, but it was also gorgeous and full of a love that thrummed heavily even beneath Jacob’s almost insatiable nature. Frederick could feel it in the way Jacob licked at the lip he had accidentally nicked with his canine, and moaned when Jacob gently sucked his lower lip into his mouth when it stopped bleeding. Jacob’s hand released Frederick’s tie to drag down his body, clutching at his hip tightly. This was a familiar dance by now, but one that managed to leave Frederick and Jacob both breathless and aching for more by the end. Jacob’s fingers bit into Frederick’s hip despite the layers of fabric separating them, leaving bruises Frederick knew would ache wonderfully for days. 

“Bedroom,” Jacob growled when they finally managed to break apart for air, and Frederick grinned wolfishly, dragging Jacob down the hall by his belt. Their lips met again and Frederick stumbled, slamming Jacob against the wall to kiss him until the animal became a bit more tamed, slotting a thigh between Jacob’s legs in order to better pin the slightly shorter man to the wall. The bobby hat clunked noisily against the wall as Jacob let his head tip back, breathless sounds escaping him as Freddy dragged his lips down the man’s throat and sucked dark love bites into the skin of his collarbones where his open shirt and loose tie granted Frederick access, and Frederick moaned against Jacob’s skin when he realized the man was still wearing the damned thing. 

“Freddy please,” Jacob whined, grinding down on Frederick’s thigh desperately. Frederick smirked and bit down lightly on the delicate bone beneath his lips, eliciting a full body shudder from Jacob. “Please,” the Assassin repeated, trying to pull Frederick’s hips against his own. 

“Constable Frye, are you trying to give me orders?” Frederick whispered into Jacob’s ear, tugging at the lobe with his teeth. Jacob keened and his back arched off the wall beautifully. Frederick loved what a little bit of creativity and some well-chosen words could do to his Assassin. Jacob loved games, and if Frederick played along the experience was often far better for both of them.

“N-no sir, not at all,” Jacob stammered, his face flushing darkly. Frederick leaned his thigh against Jacob’s groin, relishing the moan that slipped free from the Assassin’s throat as he rocked his growing erection against Frederick’s leg. “F-fuck Freddy, please.”

“I don’t think we’re on a first name basis, _Constable_ ,” Frederick growled, hauling Jacob off of the wall and steering him into the bedroom. He was thankful that he had left his curtains closed; he didn’t want to take his hands off of the trembling Assassin for a second. Jacob whined as his thighs hit the edge of the mattress and he flopped back, the cap falling off his head and almost toppling to the floor. Frederick kicked the door closed and mustered up the most authoritative glare he could.

“First you’re mouthing off and now you’re out of uniform. What are we going to do with you Frye?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow. Jacob scrambled for the hat and jammed it back on his head, staring at Frederick with hazy eyes once it was back on. Frederick knew that there was something twisted about getting off on the sight of his murderous lover wearing his old uniform hat, but god was it gorgeous. He shoved Jacob’s legs apart with his feet and loomed over him, tipping his head back with two fingers to the underside of his chin.

“Do you want to have to be sent to disciplinary training?” Frederick whispered. Jacob’s pupils blew out further than he had ever seen them before and Frederick tucked that little tidbit away in his mind for later.

“I’m sorry Sergeant, I’m t-trying,” Jacob gasped, and Frederick smirked as he smoothed his hands down Jacob’s shoulders.

“I know Frye, I know. That’s why I’m going to teach you,” he murmured, slipping his hands under Jacob’s coat and shoving it off of the man. It caught around the Assassin’s gauntlet and he gently separated them. “May I?” he asked, looking to Jacob for permission to remove his most cherished weapon. Jacob whimpered and nodded, his eyes falling half-shut as Frederick’s nimble fingers made quick work of the buckles holding the blade to Jacob’s arm. It fell into Frederick’s hand and he placed it on the bedside table almost reverently; the blade was as much a part of Jacob as his arm was, and Frederick would be remiss to treat it roughly. Once it was safely set aside, he shoved Jacob’s coat to the floor and pried Jacob’s gloves off of his hands, smirking at the sweat building on his palms. His thumb caressed the brand circling Jacob’s left ring finger, drawing another small sound from the Assassin, and he tossed the gloves carelessly aside.

“You do know ties are dangerous, hm?” Frederick purred, tugging on the under layer of Jacob’s tie. The knot jumped a bit closer to Jacob’s throat, and Frederick could see his pulse pounding through creamy skin.

“T-they are?”

“Oh yes,” Frederick replied, slowly tightening the tie until it was pressing up against Jacob’s throat almost uncomfortably. “It’s far too easy to choke someone who is wearing a tie.” And with that he swiftly undid the tie, throwing it behind him before he caressed Jacob’s throat lovingly. Jacob’s eyes finally fell shut at that and he leaned into the touch, so trusting, so breathtakingly beautiful when his mind was nearly fried with arousal. Frederick counted his lucky stars that it was with him that the Assassin placed his trust, his body, his heart…Jacob was so strong, and yet he could be destroyed so easily. Their mortality filled their relationship with something nearly desperate every time they were together; neither of them expected to live overly long lives, and so they would make the most of every moment they had. For Frederick, that meant warm nights in as well as moments like this, where both men were trying to drive each other to the point of madness using their bodies and their words and their love.

 

He bent down and licked a stripe up Jacob’s neck, drawing a moan from Jacob. Jacob’s hands settled on Frederick’s hips, pushing but not demanding, and Frederick sucked another love bite into the Assassin’s rapidly heating skin as his hands made quick work of Jacob’s shirt and waistcoat. He took a step back then, burning the image of Jacob leaning back on his hands in Frederick’s bed, bared chest heaving as his clothes fell open, bruises bitten into his skin, Frederick’s hat on his head and a telling bulge tenting his already dangerously tight trousers.

“C’mere,” Jacob murmured, and Frederick smiled gently. For all the rough handling and games, there would always be moments like this where one of them wanted something a bit closer to home, something gentle and sweet amidst the hurricane of their lives and their sex. When he stepped back into the space between Jacob’s legs, Jacob nuzzled his stomach sweetly and then started plucking at the buttons of his waistcoat. He stood suddenly, shoving the fabric to the ground and then frantically tugging off Frederick’s shirt, giving up three quarters of the way down and opting to just rip the buttons off.

“Oi, I have to pay for these you know,” Frederick teased, and Jacob huffed a laugh, smirking at him with kiss swollen lips from beneath the brim of his bobby hat.

“I’ll buy you a new shirt, just shut up and let me touch you,” Jacob grumbled, slipping the sleeves down Frederick’s arms so that the shirt fluttered to the ground. Jacob’s hands, calloused and strong, smoothed over the planes of Frederick’s abdomen, thumbing his nipples before gliding down his shoulders to settle in the small of his back.

“Gorgeous,” Jacob whispered, and it was Frederick’s turn to blush. Frederick scraped his fingers through the hair at the nape of Jacob’s neck, unwilling to push the hat off of his head to get to the rest of his hair. Jacob leaned forward then, pressing slow, sloppy kisses to Frederick’s stomach, edging dangerously close to the waistline of his trousers. The muscles in his back shifted beautifully and Frederick let out a soft groan as Jacob’s mouth swathed over his erection, hot even through his damp clothes.

“S-sir, can I?” the Assassin asked, looking up at him. That tore through Frederick’s gut like a sucker punch and he nodded, pulling his hands to his sides so he wouldn’t just grab at Jacob, as badly as he wanted to. Jacob grinned and made quick work of Frederick’s belt, shoving his trousers down and then tapping his legs so that Frederick would toe off his shoes and socks before letting Jacob sweep his trousers and pants completely off. Jacob moaned at the sight of Freddy standing there, naked and aching, and Frederick had to suck in a harsh breath to keep his composure.

“Well then Constable?” he growled, and Jacob tugged him closer by his hips before dragging his tongue up Frederick’s length. Frederick’s head fell back and he knew that he would never be able to look at another bobby hat again without remembering this, Jacob’s dark eyes shadowed by the brim, the tip of the brim dragging against Frederick’s stomach as Jacob smirked up at him before swallowing him down completely. Frederick yelped as his cock hit the back of Jacob’s throat and his knees wobbled. Jacob’s hands clamped down on his hips, holding him upright, and he began to bob his head up and down, tongue flicking just below his glans every now and then until Frederick had to push him away out of fear of coming far too quickly. Jacob sprawled back on his elbows, a flush painting its way down his neck and chest, making his tattoos stand out more brightly and drawing attention to his spit slicked lips.

“Christ Jacob, look at you,” Frederick whispered, and he began to unbuckle the knife from Jacob’s thigh. It hit the floor with a clunk, far less precious than Jacob’s hidden blade, and Jacob gently lifted his legs when Frederick untied his boots and slid them off, tossing them into the corner. He let out a breathy whine when Frederick finally freed him from the constraints of his trousers, and Frederick almost drooled when he realised Jacob wasn’t wearing pants.

“On the bed.”

Jacob scrambled to comply, a silent laugh dancing in his eyes as he flung himself onto the pillows, bobby hat slightly askew. He fisted his cock as Frederick opened the bedside table, scrambling to find the small vial of oil they had tucked away for such occasions. The sight was pornographic, unlike anything Frederick had ever seen, and he had to squeeze the base of his own cock to keep from coming right then and there, dumbstruck at the edge of his bed with a stupid expression on his face and the vial about to drop from his grip.

“And I thought the billy club was intimidating,” Jacob purred, and Frederick’s face flushed.

“The mouth on you,” he muttered, finally getting into the bed and straddling Jacob’s hips. Jacob immediately rolled his hips, grinding their cocks together, and both men moaned in shaky unison.

“I want you to fuck me Sergeant,” Jacob whispered, and Frederick caught his lips in a filthy kiss. It was exactly what he wanted, desperation evident in every flick of their tongues and the way Jacob kept biting at Freddy’s mouth. Frederick fumbled for the oil, unwilling to separate their mouths, and somehow managed to uncork it, shakily dumping some onto his fingers. Jacob hastily slid a pillow under the small of his back and nudged Frederick forward by pulling him in with a heel hooked around his thigh. He shuddered and keened when Frederick circled his finger around his entrance, and broke the kiss with a gasp as Freddy pushed in.

“Oh god,” Jacob breathed, hands fisting in the sheets as Frederick slowly pumped his finger all the way in and pulled out.

“Alright?” Frederick asked, kissing Jacob’s shuddering abdomen and watching his face carefully as he started moving his finger with a slow yet steady rhythm. Jacob nodded, his eyes falling shut, and rocked down against Frederick’s finger. A few more thrusts and Frederick added another finger, drawing another moan from the Assassin. He was warm and tight, and Frederick wanted so badly to just be inside him, but he wasn’t willing to hurt Jacob. Instead, he began scissoring his fingers lightly, thrusting in and out until Jacob was writhing. Frederick crooked his fingers then and Jacob arched off the bed with a yell, eyes flying open.

“Freddy just fuck me!” he hissed, and Frederick licked his lips.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, Christ!” Jacob was toeing a dangerous line between desperate and demanding, eyes flashing.

“Excuse me constable, but I don’t like your tone,” Frederick growled, crooking his fingers again. Jacob whimpered and thrashed again, thumping his hands against the bed.

“Please!”

Frederick pulled his fingers out and poured more oil into his palm. As he slicked himself up, shuddering with want at even that light touch, he got an idea.

“Jacob?”

“Yes?” Jacob panted, hands twitching in need.

“I want you to ride me.”

Jacob’s eyes widened and his mouth went slack.

“Oh, fuck, yes, okay,” he breathed, words slurring together, and he shoved Freddy down gently. He corked the oil and tossed it onto the table, hoping it wouldn’t break, and then started stroking Freddy’s cock.

Frederick moaned and arched up into the touch.

“ _Now_ constable,” Frederick gritted out, cracking his eyes open to glare playfully at Jacob. Jacob smirked and positioned himself, sinking slowly down onto Frederick’s cock. Frederick moaned and barely managed not to thrust into Jacob’s tight heat, and Jacob whined high in the back of his throat, palms settling on Frederick’s chest and smearing it with oil. When Frederick was fully sheathed inside of Jacob, the Assassin took a few shuddering breaths, eyes shut as he adjusted. Finally, his eyes flickered open and he leaned forward to kiss Frederick slowly, lifting his hips a bit and sinking down again. Frederick’s hands settled on Jacob’s hips, not guiding, just touching, his thumbs brushing over the beautiful crest of his hipbones before smoothing down Jacob’s thighs.

“God you’re beautiful,” Frederick whispered, eyes wide as Jacob began to fuck himself on Frederick’s cock, making his stomach boil with need. Jacob smiled softly at that and then ground down filthily on Frederick, dragging a groan from the sergeant’s mouth. The Assassin started an almost punishing rhythm then, moaning and arching with every downward thrust of his body, and soon Frederick couldn’t help but thrust up to meet him, punching groans out of Jacob whenever he hit his sweet spot. Jacob’s nails dug into his chest, leaving trails of red in their wake, and his eyes squeezed shut almost painfully. He thrust once, twice, then his jaw clenched and he came with a gasp, having never even touched his cock. The expression on his face was something so beautiful Frederick doubted da Vinci himself could even beat, and he decided then and there that he’d let Jacob wear his damn bobby hat whenever he wanted if this was what it got. Hell, he’d take Jacob over his desk at the Met, on his supervisor’s desk if the Assassin wanted, the risks be damned. With that thought and the tightening of Jacob’s body around him, Frederick came with a moan and his vision blurred. He lost track of time, twitching in pleasure until Jacob lifted himself off of Frederick and flopped down beside him, the hat finally falling to the floor as Jacob dragged Frederick into his chest.

Frederick caught his lips in a sloppy, dazed, satisfied kiss and smiled. Jacob snuggled closer to him, loose limbed and content, and kissed the tip of Freddy’s nose.

“Hey Freddy?” he asked as the sergeant began to doze off.

“Hm?”

“Next time you’re wearing my gauntlet,” Jacob yawned. “And I’m gonna fuck you in the hat.”

Frederick’s eyes snapped open and he shivered at the promise. Jacob huffed out a laugh and tangled their legs together.

“Sex later, nap now,” he demanded, and Frederick conceded, kissing the top of his lover’s head before dozing off.

**Author's Note:**

> this was an anon request fill from tumblr. I'm nocriminal.tumblr.com if you want to follow me, message me, etc.


End file.
